My Mother's Husband is My Lover
by EunieBerry
Summary: Sakura Mikan,17 yrs. old and a famous model who is in LOVE with Natsume Hyuuga,21 yrs. old,her professor. What if one day she comes back from her hectic day only to find out that her professor will be her NEW father? Obviously FATE itself is playing their lives on the palm of its hands. Will Mikan accept this? or Will she fight for her feelings?READ AND REVIEW.
1. Prologue

_**My mom's husband is my lover **_

_**PROLOGUE short! **_

Hi my name is Sakura Mikan, I have a long brunette hair until my waist and a big chocolate orbs. Together with my best friend-slash-Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai we attend the elite Teito University, the school where only the elite of elites can enter and we are in our 2nd year of college. Both of our parents are friends since they were in high school and everything was perfect until my father died when I was in grade school. As expected everything shattered but my mom which is the best in mom in the world namely Yuka Yukihara stayed strong for me.

My mom works a lot after my father died, she concentrated both at work and raising me since I was only 8, and thanks to my mom's hard work our business continue to prosper until now. And for 9 years my mom refuse to find herself a new love and said that she prefers me than some gigolo or gold digger guys out there which made me really happy.

Aside from being a genius girl, I'm also pretty famous since me and Hotaru are models for the agency _**F.R.U.I.T.S.**_ And so far my life is great and since I enter college I fall in love with my professor in Physics and his name is no other than_ the_ Natsume Hyuuga. Despite being 21 he is already acknowledge as a great person in the society and the head of the Science department, his works, thesis and stuffs are famous and well known.

In short he has the brains, the looks, and the attitude. Which as in no one can resist, those mesmerizing and hypnotizing crimson orbs of his, the messy raven locks which looks uber cool, luscious lips and those body of him with oozing sex appeal making him the #1 guy to die for in the whole university (not sure bout the others). Well of course at first I didn't really pay attention to him until_ that_ day happened.

And ever since then I love him _**UNTIL**_...

your _obviously not_ so everyday shocking thing happened, a very shocking thing that made my heart shatter and leave a deep scar in my 17 years of existence... And that shocking thing is not your everyday _normal_ "shocking thing" that you experience in life because it is not like the shocking thing that he is gay or something, or the shocking thing which he has a girlfriend or he has a kid on a girl from his past... and

IF that is the shocking thing, then _**THAT**_ I can handle, but to knew that your love one-slash-professor is your NEW father!

Then I must_ absolutely_ say

_**Good bye dreamy days, and Hell-o days**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that all for my very short prologue, sorry bout that just thought of the whole plot and thing while i was playing dsi xl <strong>_

_**Anyways sorry for the errors, grammars and stuff =.= **_

_**and PLEASE REVIEW so I know your opinion and this is rated T just to be safe . **_

_**PLS. REVIEW!**_


	2. your mom unusually cooked the food means

_Okay, the whole thing started when..._

_**(Friday.)**_

"Closer you two" shouted by the photographer

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Yes, Yes, that's good" exclaimed by the photographer "One last shot"

Click.

"Whew, that was awesome Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan" the photographer said "You two are really the best"

"Thank you so much Mr. Leo" The brunette said as she bow and smile at the photographer.

"Nah, honestly I should be the one saying that." Leo said "Without you guys, next weeks deadline will be doomed"

"Yes, and that's why I am expecting to have a higher payment for todays shoot" the raven girl said making the photographer laugh nervously "Su-sure sure"

"Sheesh, Hotaru you're scaring Mr. Leo" the brunette said as she pout

"Hahaha, its okay Mikan-chan its our fault for suddenly dragging you to this photo shoot without notice" Leo said "Well then if you pls. Excuse me I still have to talk to the in charge for the M.A.G.Z" The photographer left the two girls, and as soon as he was gone Hotaru notice that the brunette was sad.

"So how was your Physics class?" Hotaru started as she took a sip of her crab flavor juice

"Ugh, pls. Don't remind me!" The brunette said as she sigh "I was really looking forward for Physics today but because of the photo shoot I didn't had physics as my subj. today"

"Oh pls. Physics? Subject? You mean that professor" Hotaru said as she took a bit from her sandwich with a smirk on her face. And because of that remark our dear brunette is blushing madly.

"Ye-yeah! That's right! I want to see professor Hyuuga!" the brunette exclaimed while blushing madly.

"See, bulls eye" Hotaru said with a smirk that says I-knew-it. And before the brunette can say anything her phone ring. "Ooops, Hotaru excuse me for a bit" making the raven gal nod.

Phone Conversation/Phone Convo.

Normal=Mikan

Italic=Yuka

Hello? Mikan speaking

_My dear its me!_

Mom! Where are you? Are you here?

_Yes, well I just came back from England_

Really? Why? Did something happened?

_Well there is something very important that I should tell my dear baby that's why even thou my work is not yet done, I made a little side trip. _

So what is the very important thing?

_I can't tell it to you in phone, it must be in person. _

Oh.

_So are you busy right now?_

No, the shoot just got finish.

_Really? Great! Can you come here at home I made you favorite dish for dinner_

Oh, sure mom.

_Then gotta prepare some more, see you late Mikan, love you_

Yeah, Love you too mom

End of Conversation

Mikan came back with a big grin on her face and upon seeing that Hotaru ask her "So who called? Lemme guess, Natsume Hyuuga is found dead and floating in Tokyo Bay" "Of course not! Sheesh Hotaru!" exclaimed by Mikan "Mom is back from England and it seems that she wants me back home now cause she said she prepared and made some food."

"Oh, then you should hurry up. Aunt Yuka must be waiting" Hotaru said as she smile slightly "So sorry Hotaru, our shopping trip will be canceled and thank you, promise I'll make it up to you bye, pm you later" The brunette said as she dash off towards the parking lot.

As soon as the Ice Queen saw the brunette leaved she sighed sadly and said "If Aunt Yuka wants to talk to you, came here just to say something important and she cooked the food herself then that means**_ Mikan will be meeting his new dad_**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's chapter 1.1 or something, sorry if its too short . <strong>_

_**SORRY ABOUT THE ERROR, grammar and stuff **_

_**Please READ AND REVIEW .**_

_**rating may vary from T to M - JUST TO BE SAFE!**_

**_REVIEW PLS! :) _**


	3. Tear GlandsPhysic's Project & its LIES

As I dash off towards the parking lot, I am super duper excited and happy to see my beloved mom. And despite not seeing professor Hyuuga, I'm super glad mom came I miss her so much and I want to tell her about my feelings for my physics professor.

After 15 minutes

After parking my car, Sonoko-san; the head maid greeted me with a big smile, she's been working with our family for 30 years. "Mikan-sama, Yuka-sama is waiting for you at the dinning area" "Yeah, thanks Sonoko-san" I replied "I'll just go to my room and change my clothes"

I quickly run to my room and change into a comfortable tartan pattern skirt and black long sleeves and the I hurriedly run to see my mom as soon as possible until I bump into someone in the hallway. "Ouch, it hurts!" I said as I rub my forehead. And strangely the floor is warm and soft? Then I hear a voice said "Get off, Polka"

Huh? Polka? The I saw that my skirt is a little bit lift and I hastily stood up and said while blushing madly from the embarrassment "I-I'm very sorry" "Hnn" was the only reply I heard. Wait a sec. That voice and the "Hnn" only one person will do that. Then as I look up. I gape at the person in front of me and when I say gape I literally gape at him with my mouth open as big as a cave and my eyes popping out of its socket.

Cause there I saw,

Professor Hyuuga...

Making me screamed really loud and the next thing I knew I fainted.

_**Great!~**_

* * *

><p>…...<p>

I slowly open my eyes and then I heard someone talking, and unconsciously I continue to pretend unconscious.

Normal=Yuka

_Italic=Natsume_

**Bold=Mikan**

Natsume-kun I'm so sorry about my daughter.

**Mom?**

_No problem Yuka-san, I think she is just shocked from seeing me._

**Eh! Natsume? Then it is really Professor Hyuuga**

Well that's true I've never told her about us.

**US? about us? What the heck is that?**

I'm suppose to tell her everything, tonight's dinner and now it seems ruined.

_No worries, once she wakes up you can tell her_

**I slowly peek to see if what is happening and found out that its really Professor Hyuuga together with my mom. WAIT. They knew each other?**

Thank you for being understandable Natsume-kun

_Anything for you Yuka-san_

**And then I saw them KISS passionately, my heart for a moment stop beating and I suddenly had the urge to cry and scream but no voice dares to come out of me.**

Natsume-kun not tonight, when Mikan regain consciousness I have to tell her about us.

**US? what us!**

_Yeah. Since we are already married it doesn't matter if she don't like it or not._

**Married.**

**Mom and Professor Natsume they are married? **

**Married Married...**

**Married.**

**Us**

**Their words keep on repeating on my mind until I can't take it any longer and I stood up and upon seeing their reactions I bet they are surprise. And as I look at the two of them I decided to hold back the tears and put on a mask until I get the hell out of this room. **

End of Mikan's POV

"O-oh! Mikan, you're awake" Yuka said as she went towards her "I was really worried, fainting so suddenly like that. Maybe you should quit being a model" Mikan twitch at her mother's statement. What she just heard and witness plus her mother's prying to her beloved work doesn't help.

"I'm fine mom, no need to start worrying for me" the brunette said with a smile, a cold smile.

"Oh, I see" Yuka said unable to think of anything.

"Mom, aren't you hear to introduce to me my Professor as my new father or something?" Mikan said as she turn to see the raven lad with the same cold smile.

"So, so you heard us talking" Yuka said a little bit embarrassed

"Yes, I'm sorry" Mikan said " I was planning on sitting or standing up but my body won't listen to me"

"That's okay my dear" Yuka said

"When did you met mom? Tell me pls. I'm a little curious" Mikan said still with her "masked on"

"Oh well you see 5 years ago when our business is getting stabled at England I accidentally met Natsume-kun when he was 16 years old and I was 29 at first I really did not think that we will meet again 2 years after" Yuka said with such gentleness plastered on her face

And upon seeing how in love her mother was she kept on smiling on the outside because she love her mom and so she continue to masked her feelings. "Oh I see, Professor Hyuuga fell in love with my mom" Mikan said with a smile and before Yuka or Natsume can say anything else.

* * *

><p>La~Laaaa~La~~~~~`la~<p>

Mikan's phone is ringing.

"Oops, excuse me you two love birds it seems that someone needs my attention" Mikan said making Yuka smile at her daughter "Well then Professor Hyuuga, pls. Take care of my mom" Mikan said gently but with pain expression since it seems that her mask is about to fall.

The brunette went out of her mother's working place and first she slowly walk away and when she is far away from them she run off towards her room and answered her phone.

"Yo, baka so how was your dinner?" the person on the other line said and upon hearing that person's voice Mikan began to cry and let loose of her emotions and mask.

Normal=Hotaru

Mikan=Italic

Hey~ Mikan what's wrong?

**Ho-hotaru! It hurts! My chest hurts! I can't stop my tears!**

Baka, speak correctly and stop crying

**Bu-but today I-I've met mom's new husband and my father **

Hmm., I see _(Hotaru's__mind:__I__knew__it,__but__I__didn't__expect__her__to__cry__like__this)_

**But you know my new-father is *sniff *sniff Professor Hyuuga! Waaaaaaah! **

Eh? _(Hotaru's__mind:__WHAT?__I__didn't__think__that__its__that__professor)_

**Ho-hotaru! I-it hurts! I don't want to stay here! It hurts so much waaah**

O-okay wait for me I'll pick you up okay! I'll be there in 5-10 minutes and you can stay over at my place.

**Mm. I'll packed some stuffs**

End of Phone conversation

"It hurts! My heart hurts, I can't stop my tears." the brunette said as she bury her face to the big bear with red ribbon tie around its neck.

**Back to Yuka and Natsume**

Natsume-kun—ah..wait stop" Yuka said as she push Natsume a little bit away from her

"What's wrong Yuka-san" Natsume said

"Mikan, it seems something is wrong with her" Yuka said worriedly

"But she seems fine to me" Lied by Natsume.

"Really? So its just my imagination" Yuka said as she smile tiredly. Then Natsume continue to kiss her but then again move away.

"Natsume-kun, not now. I have my flight tomorrow morning." Yuka said as she resist the lad

"Then just let me stay her beside you" Natsume said

"O-okay."

_**8 minutes later...**_

*Knock *Knock

"Yuka-sama, Hotaru-sama is here" Sonoko said

"Eh? Hotaru-chan?" Yuka said "Pls. Come in Hotaru-chan"

"Good evening Aunt Yuka" Hotaru said as soon as she enter the room and there she really did see their Physic's professor. " So what brings you this late at night Hotaru-chan?" Yuka asked.

"Mikan needs to stay over at my house tonight" Hotaru said bluntly

"But tomorrow is Saturday?" Yuka said

"Yes, and we have some things to do like some Physics project, school stuffs and work" Hotaru said giving emphasis on the word Physics and eyed their professor

"Oh, I see" Yuka said " Well if that's the case then sure"

"Well then Aunt Yuka, I'll go get Mikan. Good bye" Hotaru said before she coldly stare at Natsume.

Hotaru left them and Yuka sighed "Natsume-kun, wasn't Hotaru-chan your student?"

"Yeah" Natsume said

"So what is the physics project?" Yuka asked

"Hmmm let's see..." Natsume paused for a while and said **"****How ****to ****stop ****tear ****glands ****from ****too ****much ****pain****"**

Yuka, not knowing the meaning behind what Natsume said she just nod in response.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>chapter 1.2! wooo! just finish it during 12:15 AM<span>_**

**_and I still have school tomorrow! ugh.! hate monday! tsk_**

**_anyways sorry for the errors!_**

**_PLS. REVIEW!_**


End file.
